I DON'T LOVE YOU!
by cookymonster6
Summary: ATHRUN & CAGALLI, GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL.HE WANTS HER.BUT IS IT JUST WANT?OR SOMETHING ELSE.
1. Running girls

"** Athrun!Where are you?" he heard some girls calling. The same girls that chase him across the entire school.**

"**Damn" he murmured. He quickly grabbed his notebooks and left the room he was in.**

**As he closed the door behind him, they spotted him. 'When will they stop' he thought to himself.**

**He turn to the corner and bump to a person.**

"_**BANG"**_

"Ouch! dude what the Heck!" it was a girl's voice.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" he replied, helping her pick up her books. As he raised he head, he saw cute hazel eyes. Wonderful blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Delicious pink lips.

But for some reason, he couldn't help but stare at her skirt that showed her beautiful long legs.

"stop staring, you pervert"

"What?"

"You were staring at me legs, you freak!"

"Oh are youuuuu?" They both heard them.

"Looks like someone is trouble" She teased.

She was right! If he didn't got out of there fast, he would be in serious trouble.

"look I have to go, but I would like to see you again sometime" he didn't know how he said it, he just did.

"I don't think so" was her replied "now you should go before they catch you''

"B-b-but I didn't get your number"

"And you are not getting it"

"Oh you just wait and see besides we are in the same school so how hard can it be to find you?"

He turned and started walking "see ya" he said to the mysterious chick.

As he started picking up his pace, he heard, "yeah, Right." Athrun Zala just smiled.


	2. Irrational

"Yo, Athrun over here" cried Kira.

"Hey man, thank god I saw you. Some girls were chasing me all over the school"

"As always"

"Hey!"

"Well they do"

"Anyways, there was this chick I met a while ago" Athrun said "she was hot, but with an attitude"

"You are not gonna play with her are you?" Kira asked

"Not yet"

"Are you coming after school?"

"Of course dude!"

The bell rang and both buddies went to their classroom making all the girls around crazy.

* * *

"Cagalliiiiii!!!"

The beautiful blonde turn around. "Hey, Lacus"

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you"

"Sorry, I just bump with somebody" she replied, while remembering those lively green eyes, that icy shiny hair, she just shook her head to forget the image.

"Are you coming to see me?" the cheerful pink haired girl asked.

"Of course, I will how will I forget one your concerts?"

"Great be there at six sharp, okay?"

"Okey-Dokey"

* * *

5:34 P.M

He couldn't take his mind of that girl.

Those eyes staring at him. Her silky yellow hair, with perfectly shaped nose and pink lips that he just wanted to eat.

It was irrational. He has never noticed so much details on a single chick. Well except for _HER._

He need her.


	3. CHAP3

"You were awesome! I mean your voice was so incredible"

"Thanks" Lacus blushed.

"So anyways, where should we celebrate"

"I- I- I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, nothing to celebrate about"

"non-sense, oh I herded about this awesome pla-"

"No, Cagalli I am not going to those places you like to go"

"But Lacus! We SHOULD go. Come on it will be fun, besides its Friday"

"I still think it's a bad idea, you never know whats gonna happen"

"tell you what, we could go for while and if you don't like it we leave, okay?"

"I guess"

* * *

"Dude will you stop flirting with girls for a sec and have a nice little talk with your buddies!"

"okay okay jeez!…gotta go babe"

"Come on, Dearka you know how he is" Kira reassured him

"so anyways, kira you were talking about this girl….who is she again?" Athrun asked with a smirk on his face

"ah- h-her n-n-name is lacus" kira whisper while blushing tomato red.

Everyone knew that girls would die for both friends (Kira&Athrun) , but unlike Athrun, kira was sweet.

He wasn't a playboy, he respected everyone. That's why he was the prince of the school.

Straight A kid. Rich and comes from a good family, and has beautiful light chocolate-brown eyes, brown silky hair, slender but muscular body that made every girl melt.

"ah come on dude, you could have which ever girl you want and you pick HER!"

"don't talk bad about her athrun, She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I doubt she will have any interest in me." Kira replied sadly

"dude why wouldn't she? Do you know how many girls will kill to be in her place, and I mean KILL!"

"Athrun is right, kira. What makes you think she wouldn't like you" Dearka asked

"She is just different"

"Yo, guys we are here"


	4. Paradise

"Paradise," one of the wildest places that teenagers like to hang around.

It is pretty awesome.

Most of the days, teenagers and sometimes grown-ups love to go after work or school to this place.

Of course like every other disco, they need I.D. since almost everyone who goes there has a fake one they really don't care.

Some go there on weekends just hang around with friends, like Cagalli and Lacus

And they are some like Athrun, who go there every single day to have fights, have sex, and to get drunk.

"Yo guys we are here"

"Athrun just don't get into trouble like last time" Kira said while opening the door of the disco.

"I am afraid I can't make a promise" Athrun replied

"at least don't take all the girls" dearka demanded

"maybe" replied Athrun

Both guys just rolled their eyes.

A dark room with bright lights, crazy people dancing around, couples making out. Yep. That was paradise.

They sat on their usual table, that had a view of the entire place.

"Hello guys, having fun yet?" a tanned girl said

"oh hey Lexi"

The chick was medium size. She had long-dark-brown curly hair and jet black eyes, the girl seemed in her twenties.

"athrun did you found a girl to play with?" Lexi asked the blue hair guy who was staring at a beautiful blonde girl who had just entered.


	5. chAp5

"Come on Lacus is not that bad, look we are almost there"

"B-but what if my dad finds out, I I-don't wanna get in trouble"

"And you won't"

"H-how do you know Cagalli?"

"Look we are not gonna do nothing wrong, we are just going to have a good time"

"O-okay...But the minute I feel uncomfortable I am leaving"

"Sure, look here we are"

They both wore dresses that reached their knees but while the dress Lacus had looked cute and innocent, Cagalli looked cute and hot.

Sure enough Lacus was all nervous and scare, while Cagalli looked excited and happy.

* * *

"So Athrun did you found a girl to play with"

He was staring at a beautiful blonde girl who had just entered the club.

"You know what Lexi, I just found the _perfect_ girl to play with"

"Oooookay, well do you guys need anything"

"Ah I just want a vodka" answered Dearka

"mmm... A green tea for me Lexi"

"Bring me wine"

"Sure coming right up"

"Hey Kira, you like Lacus right"

"Dearka! don't said it aloud"

"yeah whatever, but isn't that her?"

"whhaat?"

"yeah the girl with pink hair"

"what is she doing here"

"who knows maybe she came to have _FUN_ if you know what I mean"

"n-n-no she is not like that"

"How do _you_ know?"

"Dearka, shut up leave Kira alone, if he says she is not like that then SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT"

"okay, okay I was just saying"

"Kira do you wanna go over there and talk to her?"

"now? Do you think she will like me, what if I make a fool in front of her, do you think I look bad, what if she-

"KIRA! calm down, jeez...you know what I will come with you!" said the crazy blue haired guy

"you?"

"yeah, come on"

Athrun dragged Kira right through the moving crowd,

"Athrun I I am not sure bout this"

"just follow my lead"

* * *

"Can I get you girls anything?"

"yes, I would like a margarita and my friend-

"oh, water please"

"is that all?" asked the bartender

"yeap"

"coming right up"

"C-cagalli there are a lot of people here"

"I know, this place gets so full! but don't worry we are just here to celebrate and have a good time right?"

"I guess"

"here are your drinks ladies"

"why thank you"

"ah come on Lacus change that face, there are some cute guys here"

"you are right"

"That's the spirit, now lets dance!"

A new song started playing, and more people join in. The crowd moved and each person had its own rhythm. The music was loud, and the lights were out. But nobody complained.

Athrun watched the blonde beauty, the way she moved her hips, her head from side to side, how her hands danced, and the color of her skin glowed in the dance floor.

He couldn't wait to start playing.


End file.
